1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for use by being attached to apparatuses, and accessory attaching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accessories for use with image capture apparatuses, such as digital cameras and video cameras, are known. Such accessories include, for example, strobe flashlights for emitting auxiliary light and microphones for collecting audio. The respective accessories are used not only by being attached to apparatuses such as an image capture apparatus, but also by being attached to equipment such as a grip, tripod, or the like, depending on the case.
The respective accessory, such as described above, is detachably or removably attached to the equipment in such a manner that an accessory-side apparatus detachably attaching portion provided to the accessory is fitted to an equipment-side detachably attaching portion provided to the equipment.
As in previously proposed techniques, detachably attaching portions having constructions as described hereinbelow ((1) and (2)) are provided.
(1) Construction in which a detachably attaching portion is formed to include an accessory shoe.
In this case, the accessory shoe is formed by bending a metal plate into a cross-sectionally U shape to be open upward, in which upper edge portions on both sides of the metal plate are bent to be close to one another. Grooves for engaging with the edge portions on both sides of the metal plate are formed, and the edge portions are inserted into the grooves for engagement therewith, whereby the accessory is attached to the apparatus (see Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-247511)).
2) Construction in which a detachably attaching portion is formed to include an internally threaded portion.
In this case, an accessory-side apparatus detachably attaching portion is formed to include an externally threaded portion for engagement with the internally threaded portion, whereby the accessory is attached to the apparatus.
3) Construction in which a detachably attaching portion is formed to include an externally threaded portion.
In this case, an accessory-side apparatus detachably attaching portion is formed to include internally threaded portion for engagement with the externally threaded portion, whereby the accessory is attached to the apparatus.